


Один день из множества

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Тони чертовски любознателен, Стив чертовски сдержан. А Баки — это Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 56





	Один день из множества

— Ну, и какие сексуальные практики сейчас популярны среди пенсионеров? — безмятежно спросил Тони и подергал закованными руками. — Средневековье какое-то. Если твой ручной ассасин нас не спасет, мы тут мумифицируемся. Или заплесневеем. В любом случае, мой организм не приспособлен к долгому висению на цепях. 

Висящий рядом Стив уставился на него во все глаза. 

— Ты бредишь, — заключил он через некоторое время. — У тебя кровь перестала приливать к голове. 

— Что плохого в том, что я пытаюсь развеять скуку с помощью разговора со старым другом? — удивился Тони. — Или у вас с Красной Угрозой только высокие духовные отношения? Ни поцелуев, ни взаимной дрочки, я уж молчу про старый добрый анал? Между прочим, массаж простаты — обалденная штука! Рекомендую. 

— Или выпил. Или накурился. Что ты курил, Тони? 

— Я чист, как слеза, Кэп, — обиделся Тони. — Ты бы в любом случае унюхал запах. У вас же все чувства усилены. В темноте видите, как приборы ночного видения, наркоту можете искать, как натасканные собаки. Ты знаешь, как пахнет травка? Ни с чем не спутаешь. Хотя откуда тебе знать, ископаемое.

— Я смотрю, общение с Наташей даром не проходит. Я знаю, как пахнет травка. — Стив аккуратно повел плечами, разгоняя кровь. Если у него уже начали затекать конечности, то что говорить о Тони? Баки бы стоило поторопиться. А Тони бы стоило показаться врачу. Чертовы гидровцы со своими чертовыми старыми замками! Да за эти стены ни один сигнал не пробьется! 

Стив в который раз печально огляделся. Потолка видно не было, противоположную стену скрывала темнота. Слабым источником света являлся один единственный факел, торчавший в стене над их головами. Наручники оказались намертво вмурованы в стены — не вырвешь, будь ты трижды суперсолдат. 

— А я тебе нравлюсь? Как мужчина, само собой. Никогда не хотелось прижать меня к стене, отсосать, или наоборот, опустить меня на колени властной рукой, заставить раскрыть рот, сунуть свой член? Готов поспорить, он у тебя гигантский. 

— Тони! — Стив почувствовал, что покраснел от головы до пят. Он как никогда жалел сейчас, что не может выйти, хлопнув дверью, а вместо этого вынужден висеть на цепях и краснеть под градом комментариев друга. Тони, сам не зная, в точности описал его первый раз с Баки. Вообще его первый раз, если быть честным. И как бы Стив ни любил это воспоминание, он все еще считал, что первый раз с любовью всей его жизни должен был случиться на роскошной кровати под красивую музыку, а не сразу после миссии, когда они еще и базу не покинули, и Баки был грязен, как черт из преисподней, да и Стив выглядел не лучше. Они оба остались живы только чудом. Что-то перещелкнуло в мозгу Стива, сорвало контроль, он прижал Баки к стене, рухнул на колени, сорвал тактические штаны. И Баки мог бы ему врезать, о да, он мог бы! Но вместо этого Баки положил тяжелую ладонь на затылок Стива, прижал к себе, заставляя взять в рот. Стив сосал жадно, пил, будто путник, добравшийся до источника жизни в оазисе. 

— Интересно же знать, привлекаю ли я гомосексуалов, — прервал его воспоминания Тони. 

— Я не гомосексуал, Тони, — устало вздохнул Стив, мысленно попросив у Бога даровать ему терпение. — И нет, о тебе у меня таких мыслей не возникало. Вообще ни о ком из вас, кроме… — Стив замялся. 

— Ну-ну, договаривай, — поощрил его Тони. — Мое сердце, конечно, разбито, но пикантное признание добродетельного Капитана Америки его склеит. Кто заставил самого стойкого Мстителя потерять голову? Опасная Наташа? Мне было бы страшно. Тор? Тут я тебя понимаю. Пеппер? Тут я тебя убью. Сэм? — Стив отрицательно помотал головой. — Неужели Халк? Да вы полны сюрпризов, Кэп! 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто это, — Стив слабо улыбнулся. Кажется, он начал понимать Тони. Его тоже терзал страх, что за ними не придут, только боролись они с этим страхом разными способами. Стив с детства привык к близости смерти и спокойно относился к факту, что его жизнь может прерваться в любой момент, но сейчас-то ему было что терять! И Тони тоже. — Я не гомосексуал, потому что меня интересовал всегда только он. И думаю, будь Баки девушкой, это бы ничего не изменило.

— Кошмар, — заключил Тони. — Больше отношений с Наташей меня бы пугали отношения с Барнсом. Что происходит за стенами вашей квартиры? Разнузданный секс? Неловкие обнимашки? Ночами вы точите ножи и собираете бомбы? Он хотя бы знает, что ты его хочешь? Не могу представить вас двоих, занимающихся сексом! Мне кажется, — Тони понизил голос, — что у Барнса вместо члена нож, а во рту есть второй ряд зубов как у акулы. 

Стив ничего не успел ответить. Дверь в стене напротив отворилась со страшным скрипом, Баки вошел, обвешанный трупами, а на голове у него, как обычно, гордо сидел Альпин, обвив лапы хвостом. Баки стряхнул трупы, как собака стряхивает воду, и растянул губы в устрашающей ухмылке. Альпин спрыгнул на пол и устремился к Тони. 

— Все так и есть, — убийственно серьезно сообщил Баки, глядя на Тони. Следом вошли Сэм и Наташа. Сэм кинулся освобождать Тони. Баки подошел к Стиву и чмокнул его в нос. 

— Как вы умудрились в плен попасть, дурилки? 

— Тут распространяют какой-то газ? — спросила Наташа. — Почему Тони несет еще большую ересь, чем обычно? Стив, ты как?

— Нормально. На меня не действует. 

Сэм подхватил Тони на руки, и тот вяло потыкал в него пальцем. 

— Ну вот, я почти расколол Кэпа! Вы слишком рано пришли. 

Пока Баки возился с наручниками, Стив обеспокоенно смотрел на Тони. Альпин разлегся на его груди и замурчал на всю темницу. Кот всегда безошибочно определял самого пострадавшего члена команды и старался его излечить своими кошачьими силами. Стив готов был поклясться на крови, что иногда это помогало. В свете факела и налобного фонаря Сэма Тони казался бледным и ослабленным. 

Баки справился, наконец, с наручниками и начал растирать запястья Стива. Острой необходимости в этом не было, сыворотка легко справится с такой ерундой, но Баки нравилось заботиться о Стиве, будто тот все еще был тринадцатилетним хлюпиком. 

— Ну, что ты успел ему рассказать? — лукаво усмехнулся Баки и слегка сжал его запястья. — Образ непогрешимого Капитана Америки оказался запятнан?

— Вы что, подслушивали под дверью?

— Немного, — Баки быстро поцеловал его запястья и вздернул на ноги. — Чуть-чуть. 

— Пошли уже домой, а? — попросил Стив. 

Сэм с Тони на руках и Альпином, восседающим на его груди, скрылся из виду; их осталась ждать только Наташа. Они двинулись к ней, перешагивая через трупы. Баки не унимался:

— Даже про случай в лифте не рассказал?

— Нет.

— А как ты успел отсосать мне на чертовом колесе, пока оно совершало круг?

— Нет. Наша личная жизнь касается только нас, почему я должен рассказывать что-то Тони?

— Ну, похвастаться? — Баки пожал плечами. — А как нас чуть не замели за непристойное поведение в баре, и, чтобы сбежать, ты проломил стену в туалете, а я на следующий день анонимно перевел владельцу деньги в качестве возмещения ущерба? 

— Это был хороший поступок, — Стив поймал руку Баки и переплел с ним пальцы. — Я рад, что ты первый это предложил. 

Баки фыркнул. Он все еще отказывался принимать факт, что кто-то считает его хорошим, пусть даже этим кем-то являлся его друг и любовник. 

— А про наш сейф с игрушками рассказал? Что, и даже говорящим дилдо в виде скипетра Локи не похвастался, который нам Тор подарил? Как так получилось, что о нас знает даже асгардский бог, а гениальный Тони до сих пор только строит предположения? 

— Помедленнее, пожалуйста, я записываю, — произнесла Наташа по-русски, заставив Баки буквально расхохотаться. 

Они выбрались из руин замка и, минуя завалы камней, добрались до поляны, где их ждали Сэм и Тони. Те лежали на траве, наблюдая за облаками, пока Альпин гонялся за бабочками. 

— Операция прошла как-то не так, — возвестил Тони драматическим шепотом, когда Стив сел рядом с ним. — Я надышался каким-то газом и не смог вывести Кэпа на грязные разговорчики. И будто этого было мало, теперь все гидровцы в замке мертвы, даже те, кто должен был передать нам информацию. 

— Если это тебя утешит, — Баки похлопал Тони по коленке, — то один из информаторов остался жив. А я могу переслать тебе наше со Стивом хоумвидео. Поверь мне, оно гораздо грязнее самых грязных разговорчиков. 

— О, нет, — Стив спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях. 

— Никогда не мог понять, вы так шутите или правду говорите, — Сэм поднялся сам и помог подняться Тони. — Полетели уже.

Альпин занял свое законное место за пазухой куртки Баки. 

Домой. Пора домой.


End file.
